I'm Gonna Follow My Heart Back to You
by colormyheartred
Summary: lieutenant duckling; Princess Emma hitches a ride with the Jones brothers on her way to Arendelle. An unexpected romance blossoms.


She meets him at the shore. He's standing there, his jacket discarded as he hauls loads of equipment and supplies onto his ship. His hair is a mess and his cheeks are grimy and red with exertion, but he smiles at her and says, "Hello, love. How can I be of service?"

"I'm looking for something," she tells him.

He arches an eyebrow and steps toward her more, tilting his head to the side. "And just what might that be?"

Emma bites on her lip and shakes her head. "Adventure."

"Adventure," he repeats, his eyebrows lifting playfully.

"I've been told that this ship is the finest in all of the realms," Emma says as he turns back to his vessel, lifting a crate and passing it to his fellow crewman, "and that you're taking passengers."

The sailor turns back to her and takes a breath. "We're due to take the Princess of Misthaven on a trip to Arendelle, aye," he narrows his eyes at her, "and unless you're her, then no. I'm afraid not."

Emma would scoff and knock him over the head, but she isn't exactly dressed like a princess. She'd thought it would be more romantic to play the part of a tourist heading to Arendelle, but apparently she needs to flaunt her status anyway.

Her parents aren't too far behind her- she'd persuaded them to let her check out the ship before she agreed to their task for her- but now she just feels mostly embarrassed because of her roleplaying.

"I'm the princess," Emma tells him.

The sailor looks at her, narrowing his eyes. "How can I be certain?"

Emma squares her shoulders. "Just let me aboard your ship. My parents will be here any minute and they're going to give you the whole nine yards about me and the-"

The man suddenly starts to laugh. Emma furrows her brow at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he promises. "I know who you are, Your Highness. I saw you at the castle when your father invited my brother and I to hear about this trip to Arendelle."

Emma takes a soft breath. "Oh. Okay then." She doesn't know what to do, so she just stares at him, and then he grabs his jacket, extending his arm toward the ship.

"Welcome to _The Jewel of the Realm_ , Your Highness. My name is Killian Jones."

Emma smiles softly at the sound of his name. "Emma," she tells him, stepping close enough to see the brilliant blues of his eyes. "Call me Emma."

His smile is gentle and timid, spreading across his face unlike his smiles before. "Alright. Emma."

As soon as Emma steps foot onto the majestic vessel, she's greeted with a grin by a kind looking gentleman with curly hair and dimpled cheeks. He holds his arms open.

"Ah! Brother, you've returned with the Princess." Emma smiles over her shoulder at Killian, who rubs at his ear, slightly embarrassed. When the three of them are standing on the deck together in a sort of semicircle, the man addresses her directly, "Princess Emma, my name is Captain Liam Jones. I'm sure your parents told you about me."

She nods. "They did, Captain. They should be here soon to discuss the plan again."

"I look forward to it," Captain Jones grins. "Milady, you'll be staying in my quarters for the duration of our journey. I'll spend my nights with the crew." He tips his head to the left. "If you'd like, I can show you where you'll be staying before your parents come."

Emma nods. "That would be very kind of you. Thank you."

/

Killian shakes his head as his brother approaches him. "Gibbs is an idiot."

His brother nods and laughs, clapping him on the back. They're standing at the helm, looking down at the crew who are bustling about to prepare to leave shore.

"What's he done now?"

Killian shakes his head again. "He seems to think he can get off with carrying rum on a vessel escorting a princess." Liam chuckles and Killian looks away from the orderly chaos of the crew to his brother. "What?"

"Brother," Liam smiles. "Do I sense a soft spot for the lady aboard?" Killian's jaw opens and he tries to think of words to say, but none come out. His brother hums. "That's what I thought."

"She's a beautiful girl," Liam continues as he starts to walk down the stairs. Killian follows and his brother turns to look at him. "And, seeing as you'll be spending most of your time keeping an eye on her, I'd be remiss if I didn't remind you that this princess is royalty. She might not see it natural to fall into a romance with a sailor."

Killian closes his eyes for a moment and shakes his head. "Liam, I'm not even considering that. I find her interesting, yes, but-"

"But, you need to keep your priorities in check, Lieutenant." His eyes are stern and Killian sighs. "Your only job is to protect and serve her as she needs it."

Killian nods. "Aye, Captain."

"Now, let's get this ship out of port and on it's way to Arendelle."

/

Emma walks to the ladder when there's a knock at it. "Come in?"

The hatch door opens hesitantly and she sees a familiar face peeking through the crack. "Unsure, Princess? It's me."

She laughs and nods. "Then, certainly, Lieutenant, you may come in." She takes a few steps back to allow him space when he sets his feet down onto the floor.

He turns to her as soon as he's there and smiles down at her.

It has been only a short while since they saw each other last, when her parents came aboard with reassurances and a long list of reminders for her during her trip to Arendelle. She's never been to Arendelle on her own before, and apparently it's cause for great concern to them.

"We've put a good deal of distance between us and the shore."

She nods and clasps her hands together behind her back before taking a fairly large step back. Her stomach flutters with butterflies and the hairs of her arms stand on their ends whenever she so much as looks at him. It's not normal, being attracted so quickly to someone. It can't be.

"Wonderful," she says with a tight, practiced smile. "So since you're here, I presume that means supper is ready?"

Killian nods. "Aye."

She watches him as he eyes the room and she smiles. "Jealous of my temporary living quarters, Lieutenant?"

He laughs, looking her in the eye again. "Nay, milady." He runs his teeth over his lower lip.

They stand quietly for a moment and Emma shifts on her feet. She doesn't know what to do or say. They're standing so awkwardly.

"Um-" She glances over at the ladder. "So, I'll just- go- I guess?"

Killian's jaw opens and closes for a moment and she watches him with amusement in her eyes as he stumbles a little on his feet and holds his arm to the ladder for her.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Jones."

Once on deck, she stands to the side and waits for Killian to climb up.

It's a lovely evening. The sea breeze gusts through her hair and against her warm skin, making her smile slightly and turn to take a look at the surroundings. Killian was right; they're a while out from land. It's now just a speck in the distance.

The sun is setting and is filling the sky with beautiful hues of red and orange. "Enjoying the view?"

She spins and smiles at Killian. "Yes. It's stunning." He grins at her somewhat shyly and steps closer to her. "You're lucky. You get to see this type of view all the time."

Killian nods. "Aye."

She bites on her lip and turns to go to the railing. She's never been on a ship before, especially one like this. She's been to the docks before, sure, with her mother, to see the way people act. But she's never been out on the open water, able to see the swelling of the currents as they course through them, cutting like glass.

She rests her hands on the railing and stares out onto the water for a moment before searching the horizon for the coast of the land they'd left about an hour ago. It's barely a sliver, hardly visible.

"Have you ever been sailing?" he asks her.

She snaps her head to look at him. He's standing right beside her, his own hands against the railing for a moment before he turns and leans his back against it, folding those arms to his chest.

She gives him a sly smile. "What gave me away?"

He chuckles. "I've seen that look all too many times before. The wonder and excitement of being afloat in the ocean." His eyes are as blue as the water, she notices, and she likes how wide and inviting they are. "Does it live up to your expectations?"

Emma hums, smiling a little as she looks out at the water again. "I'd say so."

He's quiet for a long moment and Emma finds herself looking from the sea to him again. He's staring at her like she's a marvel, something she's used to seeing from townspeople during trips with her parents or at balls where suitors corner her on the balcony to try and capture her affections.

"Meet me here tonight after nightfall," he says finally.

Emma furrows her brow, but smiles and shakes her head. "What for?"

He licks his lip and stands upright, their bodies instinctively turning to each other. He searches her eyes for a moment. "I wish to show you the stars, Emma."

She can't help the smile that slips away from her and she nods. "Alright."

They stare for a moment longer and Emma feels as if her heart might leap straight from her chest and into the waters below.

/

After supper, Emma returns to her quarters to freshen up.

When she finishes, she looks out the window and decides that she'll wait a few more minutes before she goes clambering up the steps again to meet him there for stargazing.

She goes to the bookshelf after she lights a candle and runs her fingers over the leather bindings, smiling a little at the titles of the novels. Captain Jones must have a lot of free time if he has all of these books here.

She sets the lantern down on the table and decides to loosen her braid to allow her hair to rest normally over her shoulders instead. After some quick adjustments, she sighs softly and nods to herself.

When she's back on deck, she notices that it's much quieter than it had been earlier. Perhaps not much is needed of the crew at night.

She closes the hatch and takes in her surroundings. There's a man at the helm, the captain, and there are two others standing talking in quiet tones near the head of the ship.

She frowns, a pit falling into her stomach. Maybe he didn't mean tonight. Maybe he's too busy.

She's about to resort back into the hatch and crawl into the bed, bury her face into her pillow, and sleep away her embarrassment, but then a voice interrupts her plans and her concentrated gaze on the deck below her feet.

"Princess, I didn't think you'd come so quickly,"

She turns and sees him jogging up the stairs. She flushes slightly and shrugs. "I suppose I was a bit excited."

Killian grins at her so widely she thinks his face might break. He comes up to her and tips his head toward the other side of the ship.

"Follow me,"

He starts walking down the steps and she follows, glancing over at the captain, who gives them each a little slightly confused, slightly knowing look, before turning back to his wheel.

She meets Killian at the front of the ship and he turns, smiling at her.

"Shall we?"

He gestures to the mast and she gives him a small smile before nodding and sitting against it. He joins her a moment later and their shoulders meet as they sit facing the side of the ship. She giggles a little, shifting so she can give herself room to look at him.

He stares at her for a moment and she swears he's even more attractive at night.

"Okay. Show me what you know about the stars, Lieutenant."

Killian cracks a grin and leans in closer to her, his voice dropping to a whisper, "You can call me by my name if you'd like. No one will hear."

She bites on her lip and nods.

"Okay, fine," she laughs softly. " _Killian_ ,"

He smiles pridefully before he tips his head to look up at the stars. She watches him examine the sky for a moment, then he shoots his hand up, pointing. He looks to her.

"There," he says. "That's the north star," She looks up and blinks a few times at the star he _might_ be pointing at. "Do you see it?"

She bites her lip and scrunches her nose, shaking her head a little. He chuckles, then reaches for her hand. His grasp is warm and calloused; thick with work. She gets chills.

"Now, close one eye, and let me show you."

She allows him to move her hand, then she finds herself staring at a bright star. "Oh! I see it!" She laughs, staring at it for a moment, then turning to him.

He smiles warmly at her.

She looks back at the sky and lowers her hand until it drops onto Killian's knee. She doesn't move it.

He swallows when she looks at him again and she pulls away the hand. "What about something a little more interesting?" He clears his throat and looks up again. He points after a moment and Emma's eyes follow his finger. "The Cygnus."

She nods. "Cygnus. A swan." She sees it almost instantly, and smiles over at Killian. "I've always liked swans. They're beautiful."

He shifts his eyes from the sky and to her. She thinks for a moment that he might try to say something that could be considered sappy or overly romantic, but he simply nods instead. "They are."

She bites on her lip. "Do you think… do you believe in falling in love at first sight?"

Killian's gaze on her softens and he smiles, glancing up at the sky. "My brother tells me all the time that the moment he set eyes on his wife, he knew he'd marry her."

Emma likes his answer. She peels back her lips and stares up at the stars.

"It took my parents a while to accept their feelings for each other," she says. "But my mother told me that she knew she liked my father deep down in her heart the moment they met. After they got past all the name calling and bickering and thievery." Killian chuckles and Emma laughs, looking to him. "Have you ever been in love, Lieutenant?"

He takes a breath and shakes his head. "I've never been so lucky."

"Neither have I," she sighs.

She feels his hand, warm and rough, press against her own.

It would be easy for her to just collapse right there and let herself just fall, harder and faster than anything, because Killian Jones has eyes that have stars twinkling in them and a heart pure and untainted by the recklessness of sailing. But she knows better than to just allow herself to give it all away simply because of opportunity.

Emma takes a breath and pulls her hand away from him. "I think it would be a mistake if we were to make this into anything," she says softly, gentle to ensure his feelings aren't crushed. "I'm a princess and my parents have expectations for who I select to be my husband and-"

He nods in understanding. "I know. It's difficult for me to remember that my duties are of a naval lieutenant with you here. Apologies for... um... causing any discomfort."

She takes another more shuttered breath and he stares into her eyes for a long while.

"It's- I'm not discomforted," she tells him. "Just... cautious."

He nods, understanding in his eyes. "Aye."

She looks around for a moment and then Killian stands, holding his hand out for her to take. She smiles thankfully when they're at the same level and Emma feels somewhat remorseful for cutting short what may have been the start of something.

"We'll be on open water all day tomorrow. Would you prefer to rise early with the crew or would you more like some rest?"

Emma laughs once. "I certainly don't want to be up with the sun, Lieutenant. There's nothing for me to do but read. I'd like some time to rest before we make land again."

He nods once and clasps his hands together behind his back. "Very well, Princess. I suppose I'll see you again when you decide to wake."

Emma offers him a nod and a small smile. "Thank you for showing me the stars tonight, Killian. I loved it."

At least that makes him smile genuinely. "Perhaps we could do it again tomorrow."

She nods. "I would like that a lot."

/

He sighs when Liam gives him a look after he closes the hatch door. "Out with it, brother, I know you've got something to say."

His brother shakes his head. "What has gotten into you? You're usually so trim and proper regarding regulation."

Liam searches his eyes playfully and Killian sighs again.

"I know."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you've got feelings for her."

Killian scoffs and shakes his head. "Brother, I've only known her a day. I'm sure with time I'll realize my fault."

Liam hums skeptically. "Alright. It's your sword you're falling on," Liam warns, lifting an eyebrow. "The princess is here for a week and then you'll probably never see her again."

Killian nods. "Understood, Captain."

His brother shakes his head, a smile at his lips. He reaches up to ruffle Killian's hair and Killian winces, flinching away. "Get to bed, brother, and dream of your happy ending. With or without the princess."

Killian sighs and laughs through his nose, nodding once. "Alright."

He knows she'll be in his dreams. There's something about her that is so incomprehensibly fantastic and bright that he knows he'll never be the same.

/

There is noise coming from above. Men chatting and boots moving along the deck with a gentle clumping noise every so often.

Emma likes being here, at sea. The calmness of the waters had rocked her to sleep and she hopes she gets to enjoy the sensation for longer than just the week. Perhaps when she goes back home she can convince her parents to take her sailing some more.

Emma stretches and hums to herself on the bed before she decides to get dressed and go up and be seen by the crew.

She smiles a little as she puts on her dress. It's light and a soft shade of blue. Her mother had insisted that she bring something comfortable to wear for when she was on the ship. She wonders if Killian will appreciate it. Not that his opinion matters as much to her. It's not supposed to, at least.

Her heart warms at even the thought of what his eyes will look like when he'll see her this morning and she sighs.

She has been in a few relationships with gentlemen before in which she's felt this way; this dizzying, whirring, crashing sensation. Her mind incomprehensibly goes to the lieutenant when she least wants it to and it has only been a single day.

She doesn't know what it is about him that has her thinking in this way. Perhaps it is merely initial attraction and with time, she'll realize that he isn't anyone special. After all, it would be quite difficult to persuade her parents that she should be married to a member of the Royal Navy.

A little voice in the back of her mind reminds her that her father was a shepherd once. Surely a member of the Royal Navy would be an acceptable choice for her to make. True Love will always find a way, after all.

With a warm heart and conflicted mind, Emma climbs the ladder and pushes the hatch open, hoisting herself onto the deck easily.

It's pleasantly warm with a calm breeze that lifts her hair and has her feeling lighter than air. She smiles gently when one of the crewmen sees her and he tips his head to her in response.

"Good morning, Princess," Captain Jones' voice comes from her right and she turns to him. "Did you sleep well?"

Her smile spreads a little when she notices Killian standing close by, but keeps her attention on the captain.

"I did. Thank you."

He nods. "Excellent. Lieutenant," He turns to Killian. "Would you show the Princess to the galley?"

Killian nods and smiles at her. "This way, Your Highness."

She follows his lead through the ship to the place where she'd eaten the night before. He seems to be in thought. He's trying extremely hard to keep himself professional, holding himself at a reasonable distance from her and keeping his mouth shut.

She bites her lip hesitantly as they walk the halls below deck. "Did you sleep well, Lieutenant?"

He glances over at her and she can tell he's slightly uncomfortable. "Erm… I did."

Emma smiles at him and he peels back his lips a bit before pushing open the door for her.

After retrieving a plate for breakfast, she sits at a table and eyes Killian, who stands awkwardly off to the side. "You may sit with me, Lieutenant. I could use company."

He stands there for a second before he sits across from her. She smiles a little in thanks before she lifts a spoon to the porridge.

"So," she speaks up. "What does one do on a ship at sea?"

His eyes are so bright in the dimness of the galley and his lips tease a smile, the corners of them twitching up as he leans forward a little.

"There are any number of things that can be done," he tells her, licking his lips. "Writing home is my brother's favorite thing to do when he's not on deck."

Emma hums, nodding. She tilts her head curiously. "And what about you? What do you like to do?"

He searches her eyes for a few seconds, smile widening and mouth opening. "Usually I keep a busy schedule," he tells her. "But I do enjoy a good book."

Emma's smile broadens and she folds her hands together on her lap.

"My mother has me read at least eight books every month. I think I've read the entire kingdom's library by now." His eyes come up to hers a little and Emma reaches in for her spoon again.

He cocks an eyebrow at her and she eats, waiting for him to keep the conversation going. "And what, exactly, are your hobbies, Emma?"

She smiles.

"Where would you like to begin?" She contorts her lips in thought. "My parents are both skilled in weaponry, so I've taken up sword fighting and the bow and arrow from each of them. I like to go riding, sometimes. It really depends on whether or not my mother's friends the dwarves are interested in bringing me through the woods."

She laughs a little and it makes him chuckle.

"What about dancing?" he asks, a bit hesitantly.

Emma shrugs. "It all depends on the partner." Emma can see an impressive glow in his eyes and she thinks he's probably thinking up ways to get to dance with her. "Perhaps during Elsa's welcome ball we'll share one."

Killian's lips curl up and he relaxes a little, folding his arms to his chest. "Perhaps we will."

/

The princess has been increasingly more difficult to keep his eyes off of as the day progresses. She's positioned herself at the forward of the ship and she's chatting with one of the crewmen, laughing and smiling.

He tries to stop staring at her and instead at the waters around them, but he fails spectacularly. Gods, she looks beautiful in the afternoon sun.

"Why don't you speak with her?" his brother's voice breaks his silence. Killian turns to him with wide eyes.

"Pardon?"

His brother smirks. "I asked: why don't you speak with her?"

Killian sighs, shaking his head. "We've spoken quite a bit already."

His brother hums, shifting to look over at the princess. "Well, she appears to have taken quite a liking to you."

Killian doubts that, but when he turns to see the princess, she's staring right back at him, her smile bright. She gives him a little wave and he returns it.

He doesn't know what it is about her that has him so entranced. He's sure his brother will get after him eventually for slacking on his duties. He'd allowed a few slips already and they were all so he could be pleasantly bothered with his princess.

He turns back to Liam and sighs. "Liam-"

"No, no," Liam shakes his head. "Brother, I know I've warned you against getting too close to her, but I cannot stop you from following your heart." Killian frowns, shoulders slumping as an apology forms on his tongue. Liam cuts him off with a raised palm. "Just be sure that you keep to your chores and that you follow the code."

He nods. "Of course."

His brother tips his head toward the princess and Killian just nods, not needing another word from him before he crosses the deck to her.

The crewman is long gone when he stands near her. She smiles widely at him, pressing her hand to her forehead to shield her eyes.

"Hello, Lieutenant."

"Your Highness," He tips his head down to her in a semi-formal bow. "Erm… would you like to go inside? The sun is quite warm."

She nods. "Thank you. That would be wonderful." He guides her down below deck and leads her to his quarters. They're rather small, but he wants to show her his books and perhaps get to talk a little more with her. She smiles a little when he opens the door for her. "So this is where you spend your free time?"

Killian nods. "Aye. This is where I spend my free time. I'd like to show you some of my books."

When they're in his room, he watches her survey his living space. It's definitely not as large as his brother's cabin, but it suits him. She immediately goes to his bookshelf that's next to the bed and windows.

"You must really enjoy reading," she says, tossing him a teasing smile over her shoulder.

Killian shrugs and goes to stand next to her. He searches the shelf for his tattered and worn copy of one of his favorites and tugs it loose, drawing her attention when the spine makes a cracking noise as he opens it.

When he looks up from the well worn and thoroughly read pages, her eyes are wide.

"My mother gave this book to Liam and he'd read it to me every night as a young lad. It's my favorite."

"That's my favorite too. My parents would read it to me when I was small and when I got sick."

Emma searches his eyes and he fingers over the edge of the fine paper. She truly is beautiful. She probably gets a lot of attention because of it back home. Who is he to even consider falling in love with her?

His eyes flit to the pages and her fingers suddenly press against his arm. Slowly, he looks up at her again.

"Would you read it to me?"

Killian has to laugh softly as he nods. "I'd be glad to, love."

She smiles a little and backs up into his bed, sitting on the mattress with her legs dangling above the floor just so. He can't help but hope that her scent presses itself into his room so that tonight when he sleeps he can be reminded of her.

/

Emma stands on the deck of _The Jewel_ as the sun begins to set.

The breeze has picked up, gusting at her hair and sending the fabric of her dress flapping backward and all about her.

But she loves it. She loves the color that the sun shines, the way the color smudges up into the darkening skies above. She loves the sound of the boat on the water, the smell of salt and ocean that clings to her skin. She loves the gentle rocking of the vessel. She loves how comfortable she is with it all.

She spent a good amount of time with Killian during her day. He read to her for what felt like hours in his cabin. She'd lied out on his bed with her hands against her stomach while he voiced the characters whom had given her joy in her sickness as a little girl.

He was funny when he gave personalities to them, raising or lowering his voice to fit the characteristics of them. She'd laughed probably too much at something so trivial, and he merely smiled along with her, obviously glad his attempts at entertaining her were working.

She takes a deep breath and rubs at her bare arms when a chill finds her. Her hands go up to her neck as she holds her arms tight against her chest in an attempt to keep warm.

Then, out of nowhere, she feels a warm presence behind her and a jacket drops to her shoulders.

Emma turns to see who has given it to her and smiles when it's Killian. Her fingers wrap around the jacket and she tugs it around her, sliding her arms through the long sleeves.

"Thank you."

He nods once and moves so he's standing beside her. "Of course."

Emma bites her lip a little when he turns to face the sunset and returns her own gaze to it. "It's a beautiful night. I should think the stars will be shining spectacularly."

"Aye," he agrees. Emma glances over at him and finds his eyes bright and glimmering. "We'll be in Arendelle by tomorrow evening."

She nods. "Good." She bites her lip a little and frowns.

"What's wrong? Are you nervous?"

Emma laughs a little, shaking her head as she shifts on her feet so she can see both him and the few men on deck.

"I'm excited. I've never been so far from home on my own before."

He steps a little closer to her, tilting his head as he smiles at her. "You said you wanted an adventure. I'd say this is quite the adventure."

Emma smiles and tugs his coat a little tighter. "Yeah. I think so."

Killian looks ahead of him at the water again. Emma follows his lead, feeling a bit awkward again. There's a lot unspoken between them and she wishes it wouldn't be like this.

"You're going to be wonderful, Emma," Killian tells her softly. "You represent your kingdom with grace and humility. I'm sure whatever your parents are sending you to Arendelle for, you'll do wonderfully."

She looks over at him and she sees the honesty in his features. "I'm going to Arendelle to visit, but my parents want me to do it on my own so that I can see what it's like to go on diplomatic visits. Apparently as queen I'll do a lot of that."

Killian's smile is gentle. He obviously senses her hesitance toward becoming queen someday soon. "You'll be fantastic."

She manages to smile and reaches out to take his hand. It's rough and as hard as she recalls from the night before, but this time, she doesn't want to let go. She slips her fingers against his and through the creases between them experimentally, gently, eyes searching his slightly blushing cheeks and wide, brilliant eyes.

She hasn't ever really, truly, held someone's hand before with such a feverish air swirling and twirling around and between them. She feels that now, and maybe she's young, maybe she's naive, maybe she's never been in love before, but this surely feels like the warmest kind of affection she's ever felt for someone other than family or close friends.

"Perhaps," she speaks lowly, shifting to stand closer to him. "Perhaps I quite like you, Killian."

"Perhaps I quite like you as well, Emma."

She smiles at that, genuine and true, and he copies her. "I'd like to stargaze later tonight."

"Me too,"

Emma laughs. "Then we'll meet on deck later."

He nods, speaking without hesitation, "Aye."

Emma bites her lip a little and hesitantly releases his hand after giving it a tiny squeeze. She removes his coat and hands it back to him.

"Thank you. I'll just go to my quarters now." He bobs his head and Emma can't help but smile at the look of disbelief on his face. She steps in close and pecks him on the cheek, warm and pink, and then whispers into his ear, "I'll see you soon."

/

After their day spent together yesterday, she's knows that at some point, the question will arise. What is this? What should this become, if anything? She's already made her position on the matter clear- well, she thought she had, until he'd gone and been so… _wonderful_ in everything he'd done. But for how long can they maintain this awkward dance between friendship and flirtation?

She knows it's not fair to him to lead him to believe that she wants to engage in a more romantic relationship if she doesn't intend on allowing it to step past the castle walls of Snow White and Prince Charming.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Killian asks, pulling her from her mind. They're walking on the deck together at her request, needing a break from being below deck.

She looks at him and shakes her head, laughing a little. "Sorry. I was- just thinking about my parents."

She bites her lip, looking away from him and to the water. She stops, pressing her hands to the railing, and releasing a sigh. He's still beside her.

Her heart is racing now, for no good reason, and she feels a tightening in her chest, threatening to burst straight out of her. Her hands are clamming up, and it certainly isn't the moist salt air doing it to her. She takes a deep breath and is about to speak, but she's interrupted.

"Princess, it appears the currents have been quite kind to us," Captain Jones' voice comes from just behind her.

She turns and smiles at him. "Oh?"

He nods, gesturing toward the front of the ship.

"If you look closely, you should be able to catch your first glimpse of the mountainous terrains of Arendelle."

She squints a little as she draws her attention to what he speaks of. Indeed, she does see them. They're very faint, very small, but a broad grin finds her face and she looks back to the captain.

"How much longer, then, Captain?"

He chuckles, shrugging a bit. "I'd say only a few more hours."

"Wonderful," she says with a bright smile. She turns to Killian. "Lieutenant, I should resign to my quarters to prepare, if you'll walk with me?"

Killian nods and she bids the captain farewell with a gentle smile before they start for the hatch.

She comes to a stop when she stands at the hatch and turns to him fully. "Killian, I feel as if I've been unfair to you."

He raises an eyebrow and she smiles because it's cute, how he looks at her. "How so?"

"I said I didn't want to move our relationship forward, and yet, I feel like I can't stay just friends." His eyes widen and his face falls. She immediately begins to worry. "Oh, but, if you don't feel the same way, I apologize. I didn't mean to discomfort you."

Emma starts to back away. He reaches out to grab her wrist and she searches his eyes. "You haven't discomforted me." She quirks a brow at him and he draws back a flirtatious grin. "However, milady, I believe good form would require a gentleman such as myself to ask the lady for a proper date."

She smiles, unable to keep it from her cheeks, and she feels a blush creeping up onto her neck. "Well, if you're asking me, then I say yes."

Killian swaggers a bit toward her and Emma bites her lip to keep from appearing too overjoyed at the turn of events.

"Then tonight," he says. "When we arrive in Arendelle, after you've been settled in your room in the castle, I will come for you."

Emma nods, allowing a laugh to slip from her throat. "Good."

/

He manages to keep himself a little better occupied after the princess disappears below deck. He feels as if he's won a victory, kind of. His chest swells with wonder and anticipation. He can't wait to get to impress his princess with an evening out.

But he keeps his head about him and only when he's finished doing his duties, after delivering orders to the crewmen, he allows his mind to drift back to the many moments he's spent with her.

How could he be so lucky as to have won over her affections so quickly after their first meeting? How could he even be sought out by such a beautiful, intelligent, and magnificent woman such as the princess?

A part of him believes that this will end. A part of him believes that the princess will see him as nothing but a subordinate eventually and will realize that they have absolutely no future together. But a part of him is also selfish and he'll take all that he can get from Emma.

"Lieutenant,"

Killian turns to face his brother. "Aye, Captain?"

Liam smiles at him. "We'll be making land in a few minutes. Why don't you retrieve the princess and ask if she'd like to watch us dock?"

Killian nods, breath catching even at the idea of seeing her again. It's only been a few hours, but it feels much longer.

He crosses the deck and raps on the hatch door.

"Come in!"

He smiles and pulls open the hatch before he starts down for the floor. When he drops down and turns, Emma is standing there looking a bit more rested and cleaned.

Her hair- golden as the sun- has been brushed and she has allowed it to curl along her shoulders. She wears her tiara and a new dress and a smile wider than anything.

"Well, good evening, Princess. You look lovely."

Emma closes her lips together and curtsies.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Emma pulls her lower lip into her mouth and he sees the betrayal of her blush creeping along her skin. "I'm afraid you've seen me in the outfit I'll be wearing later tonight."

He smiles warmly and shakes his head. "I don't mind it. I relish in the fact that you've even agreed to see me later."

Emma laughs. "Then I guess that makes both of us." She looks up at the ladder and he barely has time to realize that she's glad to be seeing him when she speaks again. "Are we docking?"

"Aye," he speaks quickly. "The captain wished to have you on deck if you wanted to watch."

Emma bobs her head. "I do."

Killian nods and sidesteps away from the ladder, holding his arm out to it.

"Very well. Ladies first."

She giggles as she steps up to the ladder, but stops short, turning to face him. Her hand, delicate and small, presses up against his cheek and his breath catches in his throat. There's something about those eyes of hers that have him ever wondering and ever wanting.

"You are a good man, Killian Jones." She gives him a tender smile and reaches in to take his hand. "Honorable and true."

She takes the hand away from his cheek and slides it down over his heart, which is racing substantially.

"Princess," he manages, voice breaking and quiet. He raises the hand she's holding and maneuvers her hand so he can press his lips to it. "We shall have our time later this evening."

Emma nods.

"Very well," she sighs. "I suppose a few hours won't hurt." She tugs on a smile and her hands fall to her side for a moment before she begins her ascent up onto the deck.

/

Queen Elsa is stylish in her flowing blue gown and her hair is practically white, but it's gently folded up against her head in a bun, and her smile is bright and pure.

Emma has to smile when she sees the queen standing immediately outside of the carriage when it pulls up to the castle. She barely takes a step before the queen wraps her up in a hug, a sweet, gentle embrace like her mother gives. She smells of pine needles and something sugary, but it's all home-like just the same.

Emma laughs when the queen giggles into her ear, "Emma, you're _finally_ here! I have been waiting for so long!" The queen pushes her back gently and presses her hands against her forearms, smiling wider at her. "I've missed you so much."

Emma nods in agreement. "I've missed you too Elsa."

"Oh, we have so much we have to talk about. Anna will be thrilled. She's inside- I'm not sure where. We can't let so much time pass between our visits again. I can't believe it's been two years already." Emma nods in agreement, drawing laughter from each of them. "Oh, where are my manners?" Elsa slips back, releasing her arms. "Who is this fine gentleman?"

Emma looks to Killian, who Elsa's eyes have grown wide and warm over. "This is Lieutenant Killian Jones. He was assigned to be my protector for this trip."

Elsa nods in understanding and then extends a hand to Killian. "Lieutenant Jones, it is a privilege."

"The privilege is all mine, Your Majesty." he insists, raising her hand to his lips.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel a spark of jealousy over the action that he'd just recently performed with her in the captain's quarters aboard _The Jewel._

Elsa chuckles, then lets her hand down. "Well, Emma, I want to show you to your guest suite. I'm sure you'd like a good night's rest before the real fun begins."

"I would,"

Elsa turns toward the castle doors and Emma walks alongside her.

"Elsa! Is the princess of Misthaven here yet?" Emma smiles at the voice coming from closely down the hall just inside the castle.

"Yes! She is!"

In no time at all, Princess Anna, a wide eyed, excited woman with reddish hair let down in two loose braids that cling to her shoulders, enters the room. The woman hugs her at first sight, much as Elsa had, and Emma has to laugh.

"Emma, I have missed you so much!" Anna tells her. "We have so much we need to talk about!"

And so, they do. For a few hours, they talk and walk until they nearly run out of things to talk about.

Elsa and Anna allow Emma to get some rest after a short while, telling her that they'll send up something light for her to have for dinner and that they'll see her in the morning.

Emma sweeps her eyes across the suite she's been given to stay in during her time here in Arendelle and notices that the wardrobe has been filled with her clothes, that her trunk is sitting by the foot of her bed, and that there is a vase of freshly picked flowers on the night table.

"How sweet," she awes. She goes up to them and presses the stem of one between her fingers, examining the pink flower in her hand. Emma bites her lip and discovers a little piece of paper.

 _To the ever lovely Princess Emma. With love from your lowly sailor, Killian Jones._

He must have come here to drop off her knapsack while Elsa and Anna brought her on a tour of the castle.

She draws the flower up to her nose to breathe in its smell before she falls back onto the bed with a delighted sigh, her hands coming together over her waist.

/

The rapping at her door startles her. She's sitting on the edge of her bed, a book from her trunk resting in her lap as she reads over the pages she's read dozens of times before. She closes it and places it onto the night table, running her fingers over her dress as she swiftly slides to the door.

Emma takes a deep breath before she opens it, and when she does, she's face to face with her lieutenant, dressed a touch more casually than she's used to. He smiles at her and Emma mirrors him, happy that he's finally here.

"Good evening, Emma," he says, voice thick and soft.

Emma tilts her head a little and nearly laughs, she's so excited. Perhaps being away from home has it's more delightful freedoms.

"Good evening, Killian,"

He's still standing in the hallway and she takes notice of the fact that the sun is still warming through the windows. He bites on his lip.

"Are you ready to go, then?"

She nods and takes a quick step outside of the room, allowing the door to close behind her.

They're standing fairly close now, nearly toe to toe, and their eyes meet for a long few moments in a silent dance. She finds herself staring at his lips and it makes them inch up in a smirk. She is quick to correct her gaze, but he's already closing the distance between them, ever so slightly.

"I got your flowers," she tells him quietly.

He hums, but he doesn't say anything. Her heart is ramming against her ribcage with excitement and she can't help but continue to smile as he stares at her, soaking her all in. It's as if he's never set eyes on her before.

"I love them."

Her words almost go unheard.

He backs her up into the door gently and his hands cup her cheeks, then, with noses brushing and her heart ringing in her ears, he kisses her. It's soft and wonderful and she doesn't have words for how she feels.

It's as if she's soaring high above the clouds, dancing and singing, freed from everything that binds her to who she thinks she needs to be. Kissing him is fresh and bright and everything in her is melting at the sensation he draws from her as he deepens the contact with his tongue.

She's kissing him back, to no surprise to her, and she presses a hand to his chest while the other tangles into his soft brown hair.

As soon as they stop, their foreheads touch and their noses bump, breaths labored between them and bodies thrumming and swaying as one unit.

"Couldn't wait until later?" she teases breathily.

He laughs. "No. I should have kissed you as soon as we met."

She giggles and squeezes at his hair gently before she slides both hands down to her sides.

He follows her lead and then takes a step back from her, offering her his hand. "I promise I won't kiss you again until our evening is up."

Emma raises an eyebrow deviously, smirking at him. "If you think you can handle it, fine."

He raises both of his eyebrows. "Oh, I can handle it, love, I'm just not sure you can."

Emma laughs once, shaking her head. "We'll see about that, Killian. Where are you bringing me?"

He laces his fingers between hers when she takes his hand and Emma walks alongside him, watching him with curiosity.

"I've managed to locate a beach that looks out to the sunset."

/

Setting up a picnic for two had been much more difficult than he'd originally thought, but he'd wanted the best for his princess, and if that meant searching from shop to shop until he could find what he needed, then he would do it.

Emma settles down onto the blanket he'd laid out for them and he joins her, sitting on the opposite side of the basket in front of the tree.

He watches her then. She is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Her hair flows long and golden, warmer because of the glow from the sun, and she wears a gentle smile on her lips. Her cheeks are just a little flushed, and those sharp emerald eyes discover his all at once.

"May I?" she offers, holding a hand above the basket. He nods and she goes to work at the basket, removing things for their meal. It really isn't much. Sandwiches and fruits and a bottle of wine.

She takes a few bites in silence and then turns to him with her brow furrowed. "What does one _do_ on a date?"

He laughs. "Come now, Emma, I find it hard to believe that a princess like you has never once had a suitor take her out for time alone."

She shakes her head quickly. "I'm a very selective princess, then. I've never allowed a gentleman more than a single dance at one of my parents' balls."

He hums, smirking a little at her. "So you must think quite highly of me, then, if you're willing to see me here tonight."

Emma's lips curl back coyly and she tosses her head from side to side as if in thought.

"I do." He doesn't know what to say to that, so he simply smiles at her. She pops a grape into her mouth. "Have you ever been on a date before?"

Killian shakes his head as he chews his sandwich. "Not a one. My brother has warned me against courtship until I'm certain I have my career in the navy secured."

Emma nods slowly, as if contemplating him.

"But you, Princess," he clarifies, "I haven't a clue what to do with myself around you." She smiles. "I'd have been a fool to not at least attempt to win your affections."

He doesn't even know what she could have possibly done to make him feel this way for her. It's just a real, pure, bright feeling he gets each time he sees her. It's a longing and a wishing and a hoping he gets, because he wants to be someone worthy of her time and love.

"I'm glad you've made an attempt," she tells him. She pauses, her smile fading fast. "But I'm nervous that when you take me home, I'll never see you again."

"Emma, I'd give anything for this to work, if it's truly how we feel by the end of our time together."

She nods slightly and exhales gently. "Well, then, we should get to know one another." Emma straightens out a little more, turning toward him with a playful smile. "Tell me… what is... your favorite color?"

He peels back a sly grin. "Golden yellow," he tells her, all but reaching out to play with the soft blonde tresses over her shoulders.

She sighs a little, obviously catching his meaning.

"My favorite color is blue," she says, looking out at the sea. "Like the ocean, I think." Emma gives a single nod in confirmation before she looks to him once more. "What's your dream? What do you wish you could be?"

He shakes his head. "I suppose I've never wished to be anything more than a sailor."

Emma hums, tilting her head toward her shoulder. "Do you want a family of your own?"

A small smile tugs at his lips and he glances down at his plate, slightly embarrassed.

"Aye," When he meets Emma's gaze again, she's softened and she sets her plate down on the blanket. "I've a nephew called Benjamin. I'd like to have a few children if they'd be anything like him." A smile brightens her eyes and he reaches over to stroke back her hair. "And what of you, Emma? What do you wish you could be?"

She seems to be in thought for a moment. "I wish I could be a sister."

He tries to make light of the statement. "Trust me, love, you'd hate it after about a week. And this is coming from the younger brother."

She smiles, but only a little, before it fades from her beautiful lips.

"No, it's not just for companionship. I have to inherit my parent's kingdom when they…"

She takes a breath and closes her eyes. He frowns as he slides his hand down to where hers is, straightening up a bit.

"I understand."

She's confused when she bravely looks up again. "You always do," she says, narrowing her eyes a bit. "How?"

He cracks half a smile at her, tilting his head a bit. "You're something of an open book."

She raises her eyebrow. "Am I?"

He nods.

"You longed for adventure your whole life," he tells her, fingers twisting at her hair lazily. "That's why you read so much. An escape from the reality that scares you. That you'll one day have to become the ruler of a kingdom that has been so wonderfully ruled for so many years."

He searches those saddening eyes of hers, sensing he's hit it right on the head.

"But you're also so very brave and you don't let very many people, if any, know that secret about you. That you resent your parents a bit for being unable to give you a way out. That's what you dream for, isn't it? Freedom and excitement. Traveling the realms and learning new things."

Tears spring from those sweet green eyes and he moves in to wipe them from her cheeks. She smiles weakly at him.

"You're right," she tells him. "That's what I dream for."

He moves the basket and slides closer to her, holding his arms out with his legs parted and his back against the bark of the tree. "Come here."

She obliges after a soft, weak laugh and presses her head against his shoulder, his arms wrapped tight around her chest as she lies back against him.

By the time her hiccups and sniffles cease, the sun kisses the horizon.

"What if you stole me away?" she asks.

He laughs, confused. "What?"

She turns in his grasp and smiles at him. "What if you didn't bring me home? What if I stayed with you on your ship?"

Killian shakes his head.

"Emma, that's not fair to anyone. Your parents would miss you terribly. Besides, I have a job to do on the ship and with you there, it would be impossible. Not to mention how Liam would react upon realizing that the princess has declared herself a permanent member of his crew, in his own quarters."

Emma sighs and drops her head into his chest. He brings a hand up to rub circles into her back.

"How will we be together, when we go back?" she asks, but Killian doesn't have an answer for her.

They sit in silence for a few moments longer before Emma pulls her head out of his chest and contorts her lips and nose in an adorable fashion before frowning. "Killian?"

Killian shakes his head against the tree, finding himself staring at her. He could probably stare at her forever. He wants to.

"We'll do what we can," he murmurs, not terribly happy with his own reply.

There's warmth in his chest. She is his match, there isn't much doubt of that in his mind. He feels as if he knows her. He understands her more than he's even understood Liam, which is saying a lot. He and Liam had grown up together.

But Emma. Emma, Emma, Emma.

Always in his thoughts, always bringing a smile to his face, always intriguing him further with each word she speaks. And he wants more.

He wants to speak with her well into the night, to learn all of her secrets and stories. He wants to be there for her as someone she can count on, as a friend and confidant.

So far he's been able to achieve her hand in friendship quite easily. He can imagine this romance will blossom with time if given it.

/

They lie on the blanket shoulder to shoulder, staring up at the stars. She isn't sure how long they've been doing it, but she feels as if she could lie here forever with him.

She smiles, turning her face to look at him.

"My favorite thing to drink on cold mornings is hot chocolate," she tells him. "With cinnamon."

He arches his brow at her. "Expensive taste, Princess."

She shrugs. "One of the perks of living in a castle means you can afford it."

Emma looks back up at the stars for a few quiet moments, just listening to the night. It's beautiful.

"I indulge a sweet tooth myself," he tells her, causing a smile to find her lips. "Chocolate and coffee."

Emma slides her thumb along his arm and turns to look at him again. He's already staring. She thinks he probably hasn't even seen the sky tonight.

"Coffee isn't very sweet."

"Aye. But it's hard to come by a decent flavor while sailing a ship. They give us low quality rations and I rarely have it."

Emma hums. "Well, tomorrow, Elsa says she's holding a welcome ball, so I'm sure your sweet tooth will ache well into the next morning."

He laughs. "If I'm able to touch any of it. I have half a mind to keep you in my arms all day long."

She feels her ears warming and she bites down on her lip. "Well, I can't allow that to be the case, Lieutenant. I have been told that I must mingle and talk with the guests."

"Then I shan't steal you away from your duties, your highness." He reaches over and tucks her hair back behind her ear. "I will require a dance, however."

Emma smiles sweetly at him. "And you'll have it."

Emma turns onto her side and he copies her. Their eyes study the other's face for the longest time and it warms her to the core. Never has she ever been with a suitor that could make her feel like this, after any amount of time.

"I think I should go back to my room soon."

He sighs, his smile soft. "Aye. It's probably late."

She studies him for a moment before she slips closer to him, pressing her palm against the scruff of his cheek, bumping their foreheads together and their noses just the same.

"I've lost track of time," she admits in a murmur.

"I don't regret it," he tells her.

She doesn't either.

Emma presses her lips to his, drawn to each other like the previous few times. She probably will never satisfy of his kiss or the tenderness of his hand against her hip, thumb rubbing circles as they inhale in brief pauses.

She probably loves him already.

/

He walks Emma to her room, hands locked together, quiet laughter slipping from their throats as they speak in even quieter tones.

They stop at her door with toothy, ridiculous grins, and Emma bites down on her lip when he squares his feet around hers, effectively, delightfully trapping her against the door for the second time.

He kisses her gently, fingers against her chin, and reminds himself that good form should be honored around his princess at all times. She wears a beautiful smile when he leans back a little and presses a palm to his chest.

"Goodnight, Emma," he breathes.

She leans up and kisses him once, lingering there with her hand still on his chest. "Goodnight, Killian."

He takes a step back when her hand falls away from him and her eyes stay locked with his while she opens up the door. He doesn't think he breathes the entire time. She is wonderful and stunning and everything already to him.

"I'll come for you before breakfast, if that suits you."

She nods from inside her room. "I'll be counting the minutes until then."

His heart can't handle her words. He'd like to kiss her again, but he's made a silent vow with himself that he'll keep his feet firmly planted outside of her room and won't cross the threshold, even if for a moment.

So he's relieved when Emma hesitates for a moment inside the room before she lunges back out into his grasp, his hands settled against her sides while she kisses him one last blissful time.

"Goodnight," she whispers, right against his lips. Her fingers twirl around in his hair and he considers greatly having it cut just for her.

"My princess," he says affectionately, raising a hand to trace along her jaw. She leans into his touch and their eyes meet happily. "Dream of me."

He takes her hand from his hair and presses his lips to her palm.

He forces himself to go, his fingers pressed to his burning lips, and he sighs contentedly as he listens to her door close.

/

"Princess, would you care for a dance?"

She laughs a little as she stands before him. There are people watching her from all around the room, but her eyes have only been on him since she started walking down the steps into the ballroom.

He'd stared at her in disbelief, bowing as is proper, and she'd put her hand on his arm, allowing him to officially be her date for the evening. Elsa had given her a knowing look before announcing the first dance.

"Of course," she says, stepping along with him to join those already dancing.

He glances over at her, smiling more. "You cut quite the figure in that dress, love."

She blushes, an embarrassed smile finding her lips. They fall into the dance easily and he smiles at her.

"You're a natural."

Emma gives him a coy look. "I've had my fair share of dances."

He bends down onto his knee and Emma walks around him, her eyes filled with appreciation and attraction to him. It makes him just a little bolder as he stands again, pulling her a little closer than she had been before.

Their eyes meet as they continue to sway.

"I do think my partner brings the best out of me, though." She tilts her head a little and he mirrors her.

"I'm flattered,"

She giggles. "Where did you learn how to dance?"

"It was Liam's doing. Before he and his wife were wed, he had me take up a few lessons so I wouldn't be a bumbling idiot at the wedding party."

"You're impressive," she laughs.

"No," he tells her, eyes flitting to her lips, then to her eyes. He keeps them there as he tightens his grasp on her, holding her ever closer. "No, you, darling, are breathtaking."

Emma gives him a doubtful look, shaking her head as the music stops and they drift apart from each other to bow. She reaches over and rests her hand in the crook of his arm again and he walks with her to the area of the room where the mingling is taking place.

The rest of the festivities go by in a relatively happy blur.

She talks with far too many people for her to even keep track. Hopefully her parents receive letters of appreciation for her even trying to speak with them and remembering their names for however long it lasts.

The meal is delicious, though Killian seems to think the mutton is a little overcooked, but he can't blame them- could happen to anyone. She gave him an amused look at that and asked if he liked cooking. He does.

And she lets Killian have several more dances, because he asks for them, and she's more than happy to oblige.

Killian walks her to her room after their last dance, well past midnight. The party had lingered for a long time- and her shoes are dangling from her fingers because she absolutely cannot go another inch in them.

He lifts her free hand in his arm and takes it into his. They stop when they get to the door and Emma turns to him, their hands still entwined.

"Thank you," she says simply.

He shakes his head. "I hope you enjoyed the ball. I quite enjoyed dancing with you."

Emma hums. "Me too."

Killian gazes at her fondly and lifts his fingers to brush a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. It's such a kind gesture and it reminds her of her parents- two people that remind her of what's to come.

Emma's stomach twists and she suddenly frowns, her brow creasing.

"What is it, love?" he asks.

She meets his eyes. "When we go back to Misthaven, I don't think my parents will let us be together. Even if they believe in True Love and in fate. I'm their only child and that means I'm the only chance they'll ever get at keeping the kingdom theirs."

Tears burn at her eyes now and she releases his hand, swallowing at the lump in her throat.

"Emma, when we go back, we'll make it work," he insists. "I've spoken with your parents. They're reasonable people. If we just give it time, perhaps-"

Emma shakes her head. "What? Do you really believe in us that much? I'm the _princess_ , Killian."

"Aye," he says, "I know." He searches her eyes. "And I'll fight for us. I will."

Emma's heart skips a beat. "But we don't even know each other that well. We could crash and burn in a week."

Killian steps closer to her and nods. "I'm aware of the risks. I wouldn't have been so cautious before if I wasn't."

She closes her eyes and digs the heels of her palms into her eyes.

"Do you believe in us?" he asks her quietly.

Emma drops her hands from her face and breathes out, tilting her head at him. "I do."

His smile is so sure and his hands are warm when he wraps them around hers. "Then we'll take this one step at a time. We'll go back to Misthaven in a few days and when we return, we'll have to decide how we'll go about telling your parents."

Emma shakes her head. "What is there to tell? We're not engaged."

"Would you like to be?" he asks far too quickly.

Her eyes widen and she gapes at him. "Not right now, no." Emma takes her hands from him. "I guess we'll just talk about this later. When we know what this is."

Killian doesn't seem _too_ satisfied with the idea, but he nods regardless. "As you wish."

/

The rest of Emma's time spent in Arendelle is wonderful. Elsa and Anna eagerly plan events and show her around the kingdom again. It feels like old times spent together as children, before the tragic accident that took Elsa and Anna's parents from them.

Emma spends time with Killian, too, stargazing and talking in quiet in the hallway outside of her bedroom before she goes to bed. They don't go on any romantic outings, but that's only because Elsa and Anna want to get as much time as they can with her. And she can't help but want to spend time with her friends, especially since her trip to Arendelle is short.

The morning of her departure, Emma squeezes both of the sisters in tight hugs on the dock. They murmur goodbyes and exchange promises of seeing one another soon and before Emma knows it, she's standing on the deck of _The Jewel_ , watching and waving as the ship pulls away from the beautiful kingdom.

She only has two days left away from home and she's not ready to let go of this experience just yet.

It's the reason why she holes herself away in the cabin below deck, sitting on her cot without any idea as to what she should do about the throbbing ache in her chest.

Almost as if attuned to her, there's a knock at the door before it opens. "Princess?"

She turns, still feeling heavy, but attempting to smile at the sight of Killian. He peels back a soft smile and descends into the cabin.

When his feet hit the floor, she stands up. He crosses the room to her, tilting his head with his brow knitted.

"What's wrong?"

She shakes her head slowly, sighing. "It's just not going to work, is it?"

His brow tightens. "What do you mean?"

Emma gestures between them, shaking her head again. "Us. How could it work? I'm a princess. I have duties. You're- you're always on this ship, on duty, and-"

Killian averts his gaze from her and stiffens, drawing his hand up to the back of his head. "What do you want this to be? Because-"

"I don't know," she cuts him off, drawing his attention back to her. "What are we? We went on one date. We danced. We looked at the stars together." She searches his eyes. "But how can I go to my parents and tell them that I want this if I don't even know that it'll last? They'll want to know it'll be able to withstand anything, Killian, and-"

The sailor sets his hands on her arms and leans down, looking her in the eyes reassuringly. He says her name and it feels as if every thought she has against this _thing_ between them goes away.

"If you're so anxious about it, perhaps we should give it time," It's an echo of his previous argument and she doesn't know what to do with it.

"But how is that going to work?" she asks. "Because I'm busy all of the time and you're at sea and-"

"We can figure something out," he tells her. "Do you trust me?"

Emma stares at him for a few moments and nods. "Yes."

"Then we'll be fine," he promises firmly. "Because I trust you as well and I believe in us, as crazy as that sounds, to get through this."

Tears are in her eyes as she nods. Killian's hands slide down her arms and he leans forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Emma's arms wrap around him and she buries her face into his neck, her eyes squeezing shut.

"We'll get through this,"

And she almost believes him.

/

As soon as it's over, it's over.

They'd spent their two days together, stargazing for hours at night, eating together, reading together, laughing together. Emma had fallen asleep in his bunk once while he read to her and he joined her soon thereafter, making for an interesting conversation when Liam discovered them.

But as soon as the ship came to port, Emma's parents were ready to have her back and Killian didn't even have the chance to bid her a proper farewell. He's glad that their last lingering moment together was spent sitting on deck under the stars, her laughter in his ears as he pressed sneaky kisses to her cheek so as to avoid being caught by Liam.

Killian watches from afar as the princess and her parents ride away, heading back toward the castle. She'd said goodbye, of course, her eyes soft when she said, "Thank you for everything, Lieutenant."

"I hope you don't do anything ridiculous," Liam says with brotherly wisdom.

Killian sighs. "I wasn't planning on it."

Liam hums. "What are you planning on doing about the princess?"

"Who says I need to do anything?" Killian retorts. His brother gives him a look. "We've decided we'll meet in secret for a while. Since we're on shore leave for a while, it'll give us some time for that. She doesn't want her parents involved just yet and we don't know that this is heading anywhere."

His older brother laughs. "Little brother, if there's one thing I know from observing the two of you, it's that she admires you almost as much as you her. I don't think you need worry about it not heading anywhere."

Killian sucks in a breath and fixes his attention on the path the carriage had disappeared on. "I wish I were as certain as you."

/

Emma's horse is fast, and for that, she's grateful.

She rides her steed out of the castle gates and through the forest until she sees a black scarf tied to the branch of a tree. Emma slows her horse and smiles, unable to help herself.

It's been a whole two days of being back home, with her parents, sitting through court and council meetings. She's never found them as bland as she does now.

It's dusk and she's technically not allowed to be out right now, because it'll be dark soon and any number of things can happen to a princess in the middle of the forest at night.

She'd just barely gotten away. She swore one of the dwarves was going to round the castle wall when she took her horse through the archway leading to the forest. But thanks to the cloak around her neck and the hood over her head, she hadn't been identified.

Emma climbs off of the horse and ties her to a tree so she can step deeper into the forest. She nibbles on her lip as a chill runs down her spine. The air is cool and the light is a beautiful golden glow, filtering in through the tree canopy above her head.

"Killian?"

"Emma,"

She jumps at the sound of his voice, coming from behind her, and turns quickly, her hood falling as she gasps, smiling. He smiles, too, crinkles at the corners of his eyes, and Emma's arms go around his neck as soon as they close the space between them.

Emma shuts her eyes tight. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," he murmurs.

When Emma drops back onto her feet, she stares up at Killian and takes a deep breath, steadying her hands against his chest.

It doesn't take another second for him to press her gently back against the nearest tree, kissing her soundly, much to her delight.

Emma runs her fingers through his hair, her body arching against his as he slides his hand down her side. They sigh and moan and she squeezes her eyes closed tight because she _loves_ this. She _loves_ _him_.

And it's wild and insanity, but she has spent the last two days eating food with no taste and reading books with no life and finding no rest. But with him here with her now, she just feels peace, as if everything makes sense when she's with him.

"Bloody hell, Emma," Killian says breathlessly against her lips, "I don't know what you're thinking but I can't do another two days apart."

Emma meets his eyes and nods, though her brow is creased and her heart races. "Yeah. But, I just- can we talk for a while before we make any decisions?"

Killian nods in understanding and presses a tender kiss to her forehead before stepping back, her hand in his. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Anything. Everything." Emma says, shaking her head. "I've spent two days feeling miserable and I just want to talk to you."

His smile is warm. "Liam and I have spent the last two days at port. We're having the ship restocked and properly cleaned. So I'm sure you can imagine how miserable I've been thinking of how close you were to me and not being able to see you. When I received your bird I was ecstatic. I'm fairly certain Liam thinks I've gone mad."

Emma laughs. "I'm sorry it took so long. I was dealing with a lot at the castle. My parents wanted to know details about the trip and they wanted me to sit through court sessions." She pauses, then smiles softly. "I saw the Cygnus last night."

Killian's eyes brighten and a slow grin spreads. "You did, did you?"

Emma hums. "All on my own. I'm very proud of myself."

The lieutenant chuckles sweetly and she finds it impossible not to giggle along with him. "You remind me of a swan," he tells her. "You're graceful and gentle, but you're also hard headed and stubborn at times. Perhaps I should call you Swan."

Emma rolls her eyes. "And maybe I should call you Jones."

He shrugs. "Call me whatever you'd like, darling. I'm not choosy."

It's at that moment that the sound of horses interrupts their little rendezvous, and Emma jerks away from Killian, her eyes wide as her heart drops to the pit of her stomach.

"Emma?" it's her _father_ , of all people, and it makes her cringe, turning to Killian.

"Go. Get out of here."

He gives her a look, his eyebrows pinched inward and his eyes big. "Where do you want me to go? We're in the middle of the forest."

She groans, squeezing her fingers into her palms. "I don't know! But we can't get caught-"

Her father steps into their proximity, his lantern bright, and shortly behind him is her mother, along with seven dwarves and at least five soldiers.

"Emma, what are you doing out here?" her father demands. Emma knows he's only angry because she broke one of his stupid rules. He usually doesn't get like this unless it's something severe. "With _him_?"

She takes a breath and glances over at Killian for a lingering second before turning her gaze back to her parents and the troop of soldiers behind them.

"Papa, Mama," she says, addressing them calmly. "I know you don't like that I snuck out at night like this, but I swear it wasn't because of anything bad."

"Well, why did you do it?" her mother asks, widening her eyes. She's staring at Killian and Emma sucks in a breath, trying to hold back from groaning. "Grumpy said he saw you leaving and he came to us immediately. We were so worried, Emma."

She didn't want this to be how her parents found out about them.

"I snuck out to see Killian," she tells them simply, even though it feels anything but simple.

She looks at Killian and he stares at her for a moment before turning to her parents.

"I apologize, Your Majesties," he says. "It was equal parts my fault that the princess broke her curfew. I can promise it won't happen again."

Emma's heart sinks just a little and she looks at her mother, who clearly is trying to connect the dots. Her father just looks angry still.

"Emma, can you explain why you'd break your curfew to see the lieutenant? I think your father and I would like a better explanation."

She looks between them and shakes her head. "I don't think I can."

"You don't think you can?" her father asks. "What could you possibly be doing in the middle of the forest at dark?"

Silence befalls them and Emma can hear nothing but the breeze through the trees and some animals on the move in the near distance.

"We were... talking," she finally says.

"Talking," her father repeats, clearly skeptical.

Emma's mother sighs, nodding in understanding. "Charming, I think we should just bring Emma home for the night. In the morning we can discuss this when you're not as upset."

"I'm not upset! Why should I be? My daughter is just taking off in the middle of the night to see the lieutenant she just spent a week away from us with!"

Emma cringes and her insides ache. She bites her tongue before saying, "Killian and I are… we're courting."

Emma is fairly certain her mother has never looked as excited as she does now and her father's eyes go wide, his jaw falling slack.

Emma's chest feels lighter, somehow, and when she turns to look at Killian, he seems relieved, a smile thin on his lips, his eyes filled with joy and warmth.

" _Courting_! Emma! You know you don't have to hide that from us. You should have just come to us in the first place!" Her mother comes scuttling up to her and wraps her in an impossibly tight hug. "Oh, I have so many questions and I know you don't want to hear any of them, so I'll just tell you this: I love you and I'm so happy for you."

When the queen pulls back from the embrace, she meets Emma's eyes and they exchange soft smiles. "I love you too."

It really shouldn't surprise her that her mother wants to hug Killian too, and the look on his face is worth all of the tension moments before.

"Come with us back to the castle and you can spend the night. I want to get to know you!"

Emma laughs quietly, shutting her eyes as she tips her head down toward her feet. When she glances up a second later, her father smiles weakly at her.

"I'm not angry," he promises her. He shrugs and Emma steps up to him in order to give him a hug. "I will need to talk with him about his intentions, though."

"Be nice," Emma says, giving him a hard look when she moves back enough to see him.

Her father sucks in a breath. "I can't promise anything."

Emma shrugs. "Well, if you chase him away I'll just follow him."

The king nods. "Well, we can't have that. So I guess I'll _try_ to be nice."

Emma stares at her father somberly for a moment before they both smile at one another. "I'm sorry I scared you tonight. It won't happen again."

"I know," he says, crinkles at the corners of his eyes.

Emma takes a step away from him and turns to see her mother returning to her position by her father. Killian reaches up to scratch behind his ear as she approaches him.

"So…" Killian drawls. He's blushing just a little, his gaze playful. "We're _courting_ now."

Emma's heart races just a little bit faster when he says it the way he does. She takes a breath. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Her sailor softens and shakes his head. "No. Not at all. I'm more than ready to _court_ you, Swan."

"Good," she says, smiling a little at the use of the new nickname. The way he stares at her makes her think he'd kiss her if her parents weren't standing before them. "Because I'm ready to be courted."

And he does kiss her, on the cheek.

As they start to ride toward the castle, Killian sitting astride her horse from behind her, Emma can't help but think back to that very first day, when she first met him and told him she was looking for adventure. And while her adventure came in the shape of a trip to Arendelle, part of her would like to believe that she found it with him, too.

She's certain that life with him will be one adventure after the next and she isn't afraid of it. She's more than ready.


End file.
